Une agression et ses conséquences
by GlamaFan
Summary: Natalya se fait agresser. Va t-elle réussir à s'en sortir avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie ?


Merci à Pauline (ma jumelle) et à Marjorie (ma meilleure amie) pour votre aide.

* * *

><p>-Si tu en parles, tu es morte. Compris ! Menaça l'agresseur.<p>

-Je... Je ne dirais rien, pleura Natalya.

Après ces derniers mots, l'homme partit en courant. Natalya se retrouva donc seule dans une rue sordide. Elle essaya de se rhabiller convenablement. En étant désorientée, elle erra dans la rue en pleurant et ne sachant pas où elle allait. Elle se retrouva devant l'appartement de Beth sans savoir comment elle est arrivée ici. Elle alla sonner à la porte. Beth ouvrit. Natalya se jeta dans ses bras. Beth les fit reculer pour pouvoir fermer la porte puis les emmena sur son canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ma puce ?

Natalya ne répondit pas mais resta dans les bras de Beth, tout en pleurant encore.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Tu peux me parler.

-Je me promenais dans la rue et d'un seul coup, un homme m'est tombé dessus. Il m'a frappée puis il est parti.

-Tu dois aller à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner.

-Non, je vais bien. C'est juste quelques bleus. Ca partira avec le temps. Merci, j'avais besoin d'être réconfortée. Je t'ai assez embêtée avec mes problèmes, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Non, tu n'iras nulle part dans ton état. Tu restes chez moi au moins cette nuit. Je refuse que tu sois seule, ordonna gentiment Beth.

Beth reprit Natalya dans ses bras. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, pendant que Beth préparait le repas, Natalya alla prendre sa douche. Elle y resta au moins une heure. Beth s'inquiéta et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Nattie, tout va bien ?

Comme réponse, elle entendit des sanglots alors elle décida de rentrer. Elle vit Natalya dans le coin de la douche assise sous l'eau en train de pleurer. Ce qu'elle vit, lui fit mal au cœur. Elle regarda Natalya qui avait plein de bleus et de plaies sur tout le corps. En voyant cela, ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Beth prit une serviette. Elle se dirigea vers la douche pour éteindre l'eau. Elle mit la serviette sur Natalya pour la couvrir. Elle l'aida à se lever et la prit dans ses bras. Ensuite, elles allèrent sur le canapé. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Natalya refusa de manger sous prétexte qu'elle était fatiguée et elle alla se coucher. En pleine nuit, Beth, qui dormait sur le canapé parce qu'elle avait laissé sa chambre à sa meilleure amie, fut réveillée par des hurlements et des pleurs, qui venaient de sa chambre. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans celle-ci. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Natalya, qui tremblait et qui se débattait. Beth alla la réveiller.

-Nattie, réveilles-toi, tu fais un cauchemar.

Comme Natalya ne se réveillait pas, Beth lui caressa la joue en douceur pour la réveiller. En sentant cette caresse, Natalya se réveilla en sursaut et en pleurant.

-Nattie, c'est moi, ta meilleure amie, tu es chez moi. Tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera de mal maintenant.

Natalya se jeta dans les bras de Beth. Celle-ci essaya de la calmer en lui frottant le dos.

-Ma puce, il faut que tu te rendormes.

Beth commença à se lever mais elle fut retenue par Natalya.

-Non, restes s'il-te-plait. J'ai besoin d'être dans tes bras pour me sentir en sécurité.

-Calmes-toi, je reste avec toi. Je suis là et je ne pars pas.

Beth se coucha à côté de Natalya. Cette dernière resta dans ses bras à pleurer. La plus âgée lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer. Cela marcha, car Natalya se rendormit dans les bras de Beth, qui la veilla toute la nuit, réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour la mettre dans cet état. Elle pensa que même si Natalya ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, elle serait quand même là pour l'aider. Elle espérait vraiment que Natalya ne se soit pas fait violer. Le lendemain, Natalya décida de rentrer chez elle en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Natalya fit un test de grossesse, car elle avait des doutes puisque son agresseur n'avait pas mis de préservatif. Ce test se révéla positif. Suite à ce résultat, elle s'effondra en pleurant et vomit. Elle s'endormit près de la cuvette. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se prépara pour aller à la WWE. Elle remit une lettre de démission au président qui l'accepta. Puis, elle alla dans les vestiaires des filles pour mettre une lettre dans les affaires de Beth. Après avoir fait ça, elle partit en courant. Quelque temps plus tard, Beth trouva la fameuse lettre.

**Beth,**

**Je t'écris cette lettre, parce qu'il m'est trop difficile de te dire en face ce que je ressens... et encore moins, ce qui m'est arrivé. Déjà, par écrit, j'ai du mal... Je ne sais pas par où commencer...**

**Il faut que tu saches, l'agression que j'ai subie, elle n'était pas que violente, ou alors, dans un tout autre sens de ce mot, le plus affreux de tous. Cet homme... si c'en est encore un après ce qu'il fait subir aux femmes.**

**Il faut que je t'explique, mais, par où commencer ? Le début, ce serait pas mal. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de début. Seulement une suite illogique d'instants qui m'en ont coûtée. Je vais peut-être le dire franchement, sur le papier, de toute manière, il est toujours plus simple d'avoir ce genre de choses... Car, je le sais, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de te l'avouer en face... Il m'a violée. Voilà, c'est dit.**

**J'ai mal, Beth. Je me sens sale. Affreuse. Dégoûtante. Même en me lavant le corps pendant des heures et des heures, je n'arriverai jamais à enlever les images qui tournent et retournent comme un film sans fin, de mon agression. D'un côté aussi, je me sens coupable. Peut-être est-ce de ma faute s'il m'a choisie moi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens trop sale. Trop impure. Il m'a souillée et maintenant, mon corps n'est plus qu'une masse de saletés et de bleus qui le marquent de manière à me rappeler cette horrible journée.**

**Je ne supporte plus cette situation. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé d'arrêter la WWE. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je ne m'en sens pas la force. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça. Cet homme m'a détruite. Il m'a enlevée une part de moi. Je crois... que je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un d'autre me touche à nouveau. J'ai peur... peur de ce qu'on pourrait me faire... peur des réactions que je pourrais avoir... peur de moi... peur des autres... peur...**

**Je te remets cette lettre afin de te prévenir, car tu es ma meilleure amie, la femme qui compte le plus pour moi, celle qui a toujours été à mes côtés, celle qui m'a toujours soutenue. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, une sœur que j'aime plus que tout...**

**Adieu, ou au revoir, si telle est ma décision...**

**Natalya.**

Après avoir fini de lire la lettre, Beth pleura en se demandant pourquoi c'était arrivé à sa meilleure amie... Après avoir relu la lettre encore et encore, elle se dirigea vers la sortie pour se rendre chez Natalya pour lui parler.

Beth arriva chez sa meilleure amie, elle ouvrit la porte grâce à sa clé. Elle n'y trouva personne. Elle vit sur la table de cuisine, un test de grossesse. Elle comprit aussitôt que la grossesse était due au viol. Elle se dit que si elle ne trouvait pas Natalya maintenant, elle pourrait ne jamais la revoir.

Elle partit à la recherche de Natalya. Beth fit le tour de la ville sans la trouver. Elle retrouva espoir quand elle tomba sur elle au bord d'un pont.

-Natalya, ne fais pas ça.

Natalya se retourna sous la surprise, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Beth, qu'est-ce que tu fais-tu là ?

-Je suis là pour te sortir de là. Natalya ne saute pas. J'ai vu le test chez toi. Tu ne dois pas abandonner. Tu dois te battre pour cet enfant.

-Je n'en peux plus. J'ai tellement mal. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne peux pas avoir cet enfant, je n'arriverai pas à le voir sans penser à son père.

-Natalya, je suis là moi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Comme tu l'as dit dans ta lettre, on est sœurs. Tu es une partie de moi, je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir comme ça. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Tu peux t'en sortir, je sais que tu y arriveras, rétorqua Beth en s'approchant de Natalya. Viens de ce côté s'il te plait.

-Beth, aides moi. J'ai besoin d'aide.

Beth prit Natalya dans ses bras et la fit passer de l'autre côté de la barrière.

-Nattie, tu vas t'en sortir. Je serai là pour t'aider. Pour le moment, je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas mais c'est pour ton bien.

Beth venait de conduire Natalya à l'hôpital. La plus jeune était inquiète et apeurée. Elle ne voulait pas passer cet examen, mais en même temps, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle suivait donc Beth sans broncher.

Finalement, lorsqu'elles parvinrent à destination, Natalya dit à Beth de ne surtout pas la laisser toute seule. Qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle d'un seul millimètre. Elles se rendirent à l'accueil et arrivées là, Beth demanda à voir un médecin pour Natalya.

-C'est pourquoi ? demanda l'infirmière en charge de l'accueil à ce moment-là.

-Elle s'est faite... violer, dit-elle en baissant la voix au maximum pour ne pas le rappeler à Natalya, qui pourtant, se tendit.

-Allez attendre dans la salle par-là, répondit l'infirmière brune, en leur montrant sa droite avec un air désolé sur la figure.

Les deux blondes se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué, puis, s'installèrent sur deux chaises. Le médecin arriva après un long moment d'attente, qui rendit Natalya encore davantage effrayée. Elle tint alors encore plus fermement la main de son amie.

-Ne me laisse surtout pas, murmura-t-elle désespérée.

-Jamais, répondit Beth.

Elles se rendirent à la salle indiquée par le médecin et celui-ci commença son auscultation, alors que Natalya ne lâchait pas le moins du monde la main de l'autre blonde, s'y accrochant comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

Durant l'auscultation qui sembla durer une éternité, Natalya ne lâcha pas Beth du regard. Cette dernière lui avait fait passer tout le réconfort possible par ses yeux. Quand le médecin eut fini, il confirma la grossesse. Il se dirigea vers la porte et avant de l'ouvrir, Beth l'interpela pour lui parler de la tentative de suicide que Natalya avait faite plutôt dans la journée. Le médecin lui déclara qu'elle resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le psychologue le lendemain et pour la suite c'était à ce dernier de décider.

Après, la sortie du médecin, Beth retourna près de sa protégée.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, ça va mieux. Merci d'avoir été là.

-Je te l'ai dit, je reste avec toi. Je suis là et je ne t'abandonne pas.

-Merci, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Il y a que toi qui sois au courant et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le soit. Il y a qu'en toi que j'aie vraiment confiance. Je sais que ça va prendre du temps avant que j'arrive à aller mieux mais je me battrai. Comme je te l'ai dit dans la lettre, tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, je refuse que tu souffres par ma faute, je ferai tout pour aller mieux.

-Ce n'est pas par de ta faute si je souffre c'est à cause de ton violeur car en te faisant du mal comme il a fait, il me fait du mal aussi. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour l'enfant ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal. J'ai peur de revivre tout ça juste en le regardant mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Quoi que tu choisisses, je serai là pour toi. Si tu décides de le garder, je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Je sais que tu en doutes mais quand tu commenceras à aller mieux, tu verras que j'ai raison. Quand tu verras ce petit être innocent pour la première, tous tes doutes s'envoleront.

-Tu as sans doute raison mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdue.

-Je sais. Concentres toi d'abord sur toi, il faut que tu ailles mieux avant de penser à tout ça. Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. Il va falloir que je parte, ça va être la fin des visites.

-Non reste s'il-te-plait. J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi. Je sais que si tu es là, j'arriverai mieux à dormir.

-Calmes toi, je te l'ai dit, je reste là. Je voulais juste voir l'accueil, pour m'arranger avec eux, pour rester ici avec toi.

Beth resta avec Natalya jusqu'à l'arrivé du psychologue. Quand celui-ci arriva, la blonde plus âgée sortit de la chambre.

Le psychologue resta environ une heure avec sa patiente. Il arriva à faire parler, un peu, Natalya. Celle-ci lu expliqua ce qui s'était passé et surtout ce que Beth avait fait pour elle. Il sentit qu'elle ne devait pas être séparée de sa meilleure amie car c'était la seule qui pouvait l'aider. Il décida de la laisser sortir à une condition qui était qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule. Avec l'accord du médecin, Beth lui proposa à ce qu'elle vienne chez elle le temps de sa convalescence. L'homme lui donna un rendez-vous deux jours après.

Elles partirent de l'hôpital. Avant d'aller chez Beth, elles passèrent chez la plus jeune pour récupérer quelques affaires. Quand elles arrivèrent chez Natalya, cette dernière se tendit par peur de revivre ce qui s'était passé les deux derniers jours. Beth le sentit et lui prit la main pour lui donner du courage.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que, j'ai peur.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller, je peux le faire moi.

-Je sais mais il faut que j'affronte tout ça. Tu veux bien venir avec moi car je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

-Tu sais très bien que si tu veux que je vienne, je viendrai.

Elles rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Natalya commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en voyant le test de grossesse sur la table. En réponse, Beth lui serra la main encore plus fort pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Elles se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la chambre pour prendre des affaires et retournèrent à la voiture.

Plus le temps passa plus Natalya commençait à aller mieux. Elle s'était bien adaptée à la vie avec Beth. Elle avait décidé de garder l'enfant. Elle se rendit compte que Beth avait raison et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à l'enfant car celui-ci n'était pas responsable des fautes de son père.

-Tu es sûre de ton choix ? Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière après.

-Oui, je me suis rendue compte que tu avais raison depuis le début. Il n'est pas responsable des fautes commises par son père. Et je crois même que je commence à l'aimer ce bout de chou.

Au fil du temps, Natalya allait de mieux en mieux. Plus le temps passait, plus son ventre s'arrondissait. Pendant les trois premiers mois de sa grossesse, Natalya allait souvent chez le gynécologue pour faire des tests et voir si tout allait bien. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte de deux enfants.

Quatre mois plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux chez Beth, après un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, à parler.

-Je suis contente, les deux vont bien.

-Tu vas avoir deux magnifiques enfants.

-Non, nous allons avoir deux magnifiques enfants.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je suis amoureuse de toi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de ressentir ça de nouveau après mon viol. Quand le médecin m'a confirmée ma grossesse, c'est vraiment là que j'ai su que je m'en sortirai. Je me suis battue pour les jumeaux mais surtout pour toi.

Beth ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha doucement des lèvres de Natalya. Plus elle s'approchait plus elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Natalya sur ses lèvres. Natalya qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, réduisit la distance jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Quand elles se séparèrent, elles étaient essoufflées.

-Waouh ! C'était époustouflant, déclara Beth surprise avec un sourire béat. Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-J'avais peur de ta réaction. Après ton agression, te voir souffrir, ça me faisait mal. Je t'ai cachée mes sentiments parce que je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu étais déjà assez mal comme ça je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Quand tu as voulu sauter de ce pont, j'ai cru te perdre pour de bon. Si c'était vraiment arrivé, je ne l'aurai pas supporté, j'aurai tout fait, pour le retrouver et pour te venger. Quand il s'agit de toi, je suis capable de tout.

Tout allait pour le mieux entre elles jusqu'au jour où Natalya vit son violeur aux informations. L'émission annonça que l'homme avait été arrêté pour agressions sexuelles grâce au témoignage de deux femmes. Cet homme risquait la perpétuité car c'était déjà un récidiviste. Il avait un casier judiciaire qui contenait : vols, coups et blessures et agressions sexuelles. Il ne lui manquait juste le meurtre. Après avoir vu ça, Natalya revécut toute la scène de son viol. Elle n'en dit rien à Beth. Plus tard dans la nuit, elle fit le même cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la première nuit. Elle commença à se débattre quand Beth essaya de la réveiller.

-Ma puce c'est moi. Tu ne risques rien, tu es en sécurité.

Natalya se réveilla en pleurs. Beth la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux car elle savait que ce geste la calmait.

-J'ai revu sa tête aux infos tout à l'heure. Il s'est fait arrêter pour viol. Deux de ses victimes ont eu plus de courage que moi et ont témoigné contre lui.

-Arrêtes de dire ça. Tu n'es pas lâche, tu as juste peur. Si tu veux vraiment t'en sortir, il faut que tu portes plainte contre lui. Tu pourras enfin passer à autre chose et surtout te consacrer aux deux petits bouts de chou qui vont bientôt arriver. Je sais que tu as peur mais il faut que tu le fasses, il faut que tu l'affrontes.

Natalya accepta. Le lendemain, elle alla porter plainte, accompagnée de Beth. Comme preuve, les médecins avaient dû faire un test d'ADN sur ses enfants. Ce test se révéla positif. L'homme fut condamné à 60 ans de prison par victime donc il passerait le reste de sa vie en prison. Suite à ce résultat, Natalya retrouva enfin le sourire. Elle fut réengagée à la WWE mais était en congé maternité, elle ne pouvait pas catcher.

Le jour de l'accouchement, elles se rendirent à la maternité. Le travail fut extrêmement dur et long. Beth resta tout le long avec Natalya.

-Félicitations, ce sont deux petites filles. Elles sont si mignonnes. Elles te ressemblent.

-Elles sont magnifiques. J'ai enfin une famille… ma famille… notre famille. C'est grâce à toi que je peux vivre ce moment. Je t'aime.

Natalya prit une des petites dans les bras, Beth qui était assise à côté de sa petite amie, avait l'autre petite dans les bras.

-Tu vas les appeler comment ?

-Pauline et Marjorie.


End file.
